


By The Candle's Light

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Candles, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome settles into her candle lit bath ready to relax not knowing knowing that she wasn't going to get the relaxation she thought.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 15





	By The Candle's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to the show

Kagome stepped into the bathroom walking up to the large tub, turning on the water. Once she was certain the tempature was just right she went to the closet to pull out a large blue basket. Setting it on a small table beside the tub she pulled out cherry blossom petals and sprinkled them over the water. Then she picked up floral scented candles and set them up on the circular tub edge so that there was at least eight of them. She shut the tub water off once it was full then pulled out a lighter from the basket and lit the candles. Stripping down she stepped into the tub sitting down until the water came close to just before her shoulders and clicked the heater on to keep the water hot.

She sighed resting her head back against the wall, the flames of the candles dancing off the reflective surface. The scent of the cherry blossoms filled the air soothingly as she closed her eyes. She was unaware that she had fallen asleep until she awoke to the feeling of being watched. Opening her eyes she looked towards the door where Sesshoumaru stood wearing his work suit. She stretched as her head lifting her hair having gotten wet dripping down her neck and shoulders.

"Hmm welcome dear," Kagome smiled leaning against the edge of the tub.

"A nice welcome after a day at work," Sesshoumaru replied his golden eyes brushing over her a hint of lust revealed within them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hmm not at all," Kagome moved away from the edge as Sesshoumaru stripped down and joined her in the tub.

He pulled Kagome toward him so that she was sitting on his lap and reached over the tub pulling out a pink sponge from the basket. Picking up the bar of soap from the tubs shelf he lathered the sponge before setting the bar down. He started at her shoulders moving it along her neck and downward slowly. Kagome's breath deepened as she leaned back against his chest. He brushed the sponge over her left breast circling it and brushing over the nipple as it hardened under the attention, before moving to her right and doing the same. Kagome fidgeted on his lip a soft moan escaping her lips her head laying back against his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru leaned in nipping her neck over the scar on her shoulder as his hand lowered brushing the sponge over her stomach downward. Kagome was felt heat stirring through her body as her leg curved. Her body arched as he brushed the sponge over her inner thigh and over leg. It moved back up her leg brushing slightly over her soft mound before moving down her left leg electing a whimper. Sesshoumaru smirked knowing that her body was on fire for his touch, he set the sponge down on the tub's edge.

His left hand trailed along her her side nails gently scraping over her hardened nipples as his right hand brushed over her stomach moving lower. Kagome's fingers gripped at the bottom of the tub as she pressed back against him her ass rubbing against his shaft. He groaned pulling her hard against him as his hand dipped between her legs fingers brushing over her mound. A single finger slipped in feeling her moist lips locating her jewel. Kagome's entire body arched her lips parting in moan. His finger lowered to her entrance sliding in as his thumb took over her jewel. He worked his finger in and out of her, watching as she writhed under his touch, his free hand brushed over her breast pinching and rubbing her nipples between his fingers.

Kagome's feet pressed into the bottoms of the tub as her toes curled, she could feel the wonderful tightening sensation in her abdomen as he drew her closer and closer to release. Sesshoumaru inertness a second finger into her as he moved then in sequence thrusting then in and our if her. Curling his fingers he thrust then back in electing a scream of pleasure from her when he hit a pleasure spot. He continuously thrust his fingers into the same spot as he thumb pressed into her jewel. Kagome grabbed the tub as she felt heated sensation inside her explode igniting stars behind her closed eyelids. Sesshoumaru held her as her body recovered from the orgasm nuzzling her neck. Once her breathing had returned to normal Kagome turned so that she was kneeling with her legs on either side of his lap.

She picked up the sponge, "hmm I think it's your turn dear." Sesshoumaru watched her through half closed eyes as she moved the sponge over his neck and chest.

Her hands moved smoothly over his chest and shoulders, her fingers brushing over the skin. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye when she rubbed the sponge over his abdomen then skipping over the area that really needed attention she brushed the sponge over his right leg. She looked up when he released a lustful growl, winking and wagging a finger at him she moved to his left leg.

Sesshoumaru watched with list as his feisty vixen skipped over the part of his body that needed attention yet again. But his patience was rewarded when she set the sponge aside and moved back to his lap. Leaning in she ran kisses over his neck and chest as her fingers trailed down his abdomen to the hard shaft that was poking into her thigh. Her right hand ran over it's length brushing the tip as her other brushed over his sacks her nails lightly scraping it earning a moanful growl from her mate. She smirked nipping his chest while her right hand wrapped around his shaft and began to slowly pump him, her left squeezed and rub his sacks.

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed as he leaned back against the tub his breathing deepening from his mates action. As her hand increased pumping him she slid back and dipped her head under the water, curling her tongue over the tip before taking him into her mouth careful not to let in any water. Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open to see his mate with her head under the water with his shaft in her mouth. His nails gripped into the tub as he fought to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. Kagome's tongue curled along his tip rubbing up and down his shaft as she sucked while her hand continued to pump him.

When she started to need air again she pulled back continuing to pump him and went up for air before moving her head back under to engulf his length in her mouth again. She could feel his sacks becoming heavy and knew he was close. Her left hand slid over his sack squeezing them at the same time she took his length deeper into her mouth curling her tongue along the vein. She felt him shudder in her hand as his cum filled her mouth. Swallowing what she could she resurfaced gulping in air but grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Sesshoumaru watched her through narrowed golden eyes, "hmm do not think you have topped this Sesshoumaru mate."

"Of course not dear," Kagome giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I see your ready for another round," his hands slid to her waist as he lifted his hips rubbing his tip against the lips of her mound.

Kagome purred locking her legs on either side of his, "heh I knew you could never be one to be outdone."

Sesshoumaru smirked then suddenly thrusted his hips upward sheathing himself inside her tight walls. Kagome's head rolled back as she her chest pressed into his, with the help of his hands she lifted herself until just his tip was inside her and then dropped back down. Sesshoumaru let her set the pace for now as his hips moved in synchronization with hers, thrusting in and out her tight heated walls. His head leaned forward as he took one of her breast in his mouth, his tongue curling over the nipple before nipping it. Kagome cried out in pleasure gripping his shoulders as she slammed down harder the movement letting him slip deeper into until he was hitting her cervix.

Sesshoumaru groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her walls squeezing his shaft. He suddenly moved her back against the tub's edge so that her back was laying across it. Gripping her waist he began to slam into her hard and fast each time slamming into her cervix and erecting a scream of pleasure from her throat. Kagome's nails were digging into his skin small drops of blood dripping down which he paid no heed to. He continuously slammed into with Youkai speed as he felt her walls tightening around him. When his name spilled from her lips shattering the air he felt her hot essence surround. He slammed into her deep and hard one last time howling his release.

Slowly he slid out of her as leaned back against the tub pulling her into his arms. Kagome snuggled into him as her head rested against his chest watching the candles flames dance upon their wicks. Exhaustion began to set in as her eyes started to drift closed. She was barely aware when Sesshoumaru lathered her hair with shampoo then used the shower head to wash it out. She watched as he did the same to his hair before lifting her up out of the water. She dried herself as he emptied the tub and blew out the candles. She was tired she didn't bother with pjs as she walked into their bedroom and slipped in under the nice warm comforter. Sesshoumaru slipped in beside her wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Goodnight dear," Kagome turned so that she was curled into him.

He kissed her forward, "goodnight my mate." Kagome's eyes closed letting sleep take, Sesshoumaru soon following.

*~*~* Ja Ne *~*~*


End file.
